worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tie/ph Phantom
BACKGROUND The TIE/ph phantom, also referred to as a Phantom V38, was a prototype TIE Series starfighter developed by the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. A modified V38 assault fighter, the TIE phantom was the result of a development project led by Grand Admiral Martio Batch and was equipped with both deflector shields and a hyperdrive, along with a technology not seen for decades—a stygium cloaking device. The development process began in response to the Rebel victory at the Battle of Yavin. After some initial troubles, Batch was able to secure a supply of the stygium crystals required by the cloaking device, and the fighters entered production on Imdaar Alpha. When the testing process was completed following the Battle of Hoth, Darth Vader intended to use the new starfighter in a devastating assault on the Rebel Alliance Fleet. However, over a series of encounters, the Rebels learned of the new threat. Recognizing the danger, the Alliance dispatched pilots Rookie One and Ru Murleen to capture one of the fighters for study. The Rebels successfully infiltrated the Super Star Destroyer Terror as it prepared to launch the fighters against the Alliance and escaped with one of them, which they used to destroy both the Terror and the facility where the fighters were produced. However, the Rebels' acquisition of the fighter was short-lived—when the stolen TIE phantom's self-destruct mechanism activated before the Rebels could examine the fighter, the technology was lost. After this, the fighters were kept in limited supply and given only to the most capable of Imperial fighter pilots. The TIE/ph phantom was a modified version of the failed V38 assault fighter, leading some to refer to the starfighters by this designation, as well as the more common "Phantom TIE." It was a member of the TIE Series, which dominated the Empire's starfighter fleet during the Galactic Civil War. However, it was distinctive among the series in that its solar array wings were attached directly to the fuselage, perpendicular to the hull, rather than to pylons extending from it. Like in the TIE/D Defender, the wings were equally spaced around the hull, with one located directly above the cockpit, and two below and to either side. Whereas most TIE series starfighters in use at the time had a spherical cockpit section, the TIE phantom's cockpit was elongated, and reminiscent of some Corellian Engineering Corporation freighters, including the YT-1300 light freighter, and the later Sienar Scimitar assault bomber. The section behind the cockpit was roughly triangular, with the wings mounted to the tips. This hull section was heavily armored and contained the ship's twin ion engines, power generators and stealth systems. Starships carrying TIE phantoms had to be fitted with specialized maintenance, launch and recovery systems. With no landing gear, the fighters had to be supported when aboard ship to keep the lower wings off the surface. A launch mechanism would grip the fighter by the upper wing and maneuver it into position when departing. Entry into the cockpit was possible through an elevator hatch on the bottom of the fuselage. The fighter was designed for a crew of two: one piloting the vessel, while the other acted as a gunner and copilot. The crew's positions in the cockpit were staggered, with the gunner sitting forward and to the right, while the pilot took the rear left console. Both positions had a computer display, along with the controls required to operate the ship. Unlike most fighters in the TIE series, the TIE phantom featured life support systems, allowing the crew to operate it without the bulky helmet and breathing equipment required by most TIE pilots. The crew did, however, wear a headset with a microphone and headphones to assist communication in-flight. The TIE phantom was armed with two laser cannons mounted to the body under the cockpit, which could be set to fire-linked. Three more laser cannons were mounted on the tips of its three wings, and all five could be fired simultaneously to maximize the effectiveness of a shot. The vessel was designed to be tougher than the ubiquitous TIE/LN starfighter, and also possessed deflector shields for defense—a feature not present in standard TIE models. Another unusual feature for a TIE fighter was a class 1 hyperdrive, which enabled the TIE phantom to travel between star systems. However, the TIE phantom's most unusual feature was its Sienar Fleet Systems Mk. III Stygium Cloaking Device. The cloaking device utilized stygium crystals in a high-energy reactor to give the fighters an ability unheard of in ships their size in recent decades—the ability to appear effectively invisible to the naked eye, while at the same time evading sensors and scanners aboard other vessels. When a TIE phantom was cloaked, other vessels could, at best, detect only an unusual sensor anomaly and were unable to get a firm reading, while the faint shimmering distortion that was the only visible indication of the fighter's presence was easily missed against the dark backdrop of space. Even other TIE phantoms were unable to penetrate the cloaking shield. However, the cloaking device's high power requirements affected other systems; while the cloaking device was active, the fighter's speed was significantly reduced and the hyperdrive, sensors, communications systems and weapons were deactivated. To take full advantage of the cloaking device, the vessels had a built-in mechanism that allowed the pilot to fire the fighter's lasers at any time, with the cloaking device being automatically shut off and turned back on after every volley. This allowed them to remain unseen until the moment of firing, thus getting the jump on their enemy, and to be virtually invisible the vast majority of the time, even during a dogfight. The technology in the TIE phantom was considered a potential threat to the Empire, should it have ever fallen into enemy hands. To prevent this scenario, the designers fitted each fighter with a self-destruct mechanism that could be activated remotely, so that should one ever be captured, nobody would be able to replicate its technology. Due to the complexity of its systems and the high production cost of 365,000 credits, TIE phantoms were only ever produced in limited numbers. The TIE phantom's cloaking device allowed the fighters to move through space undetected. This invisibility, combined with the hyperspace capability, allowed them to travel to hostile systems to scout enemy positions ahead of an Imperial invasion. During a battle, they could move unseen around the area and look for vulnerable positions to attack, and the device also provided a major advantage during dogfights. The fighters' independence was boosted by a life support system that allowed the crew to operate independently for days before needing to return to a capital ship and their ability to carry consumables to feed the crew for up to two weeks. The Empire intended to take full advantage of the fighter's capabilities, planning to use a fleet of the vessels to decimate the Rebel Alliance Fleet. For its part, the Rebel Alliance quickly realized that the TIE phantom posed a major threat, with the ability to cripple their fleet with near impunity. Ultimately, however, the "Phantom Fleet" never survived to lead the planned attack on Alliance forces, and the starfighter's usefulness in large-scale battles remained untested. In the limited action they did see, the ships, which were typically used in small flight groups rather than full squadrons, proved effective in strikes on Rebel patrols, typically moving behind the enemy undetected and quickly eliminating them. Due to their high cost, the fighters were only assigned to the Imperial Navy's most capable and trusted pilots. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Tie/Ph Phantom Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 2 Cargo: 90 kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 250 Sensor/Communications Array - 125 Engines - 200 Laser Cannons (3) - 100 ea Laser Cannons (2) - 125 ea Shields - 300 per side (1 200 total) Shields are down when cloaking device is enganged AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including attacks that do 10md. Attack that do more do full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 15 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 20 (Mach 12 with cloaking device engaged) Speed - Atmosphere: 1 490 kph, Mach 10 with shields on (800 kph with cloaking device engaged) FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 weeks. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7m Height: 4.7m Width: 4.7m Weight: 14 tons Cost - 365 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannons (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 per triple blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Laser Cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 weeks if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all read sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Cloaking Device - When activated, the device renders it effectively invisible form all forms of detection inlcluding visual. This however comes at a price as it cannot use it's own sensors, has reduced speeds, and cannot put up it's shields. It must rely on data from friendly ships using very tight beam sensor transmissions. Nav Computer - limited to a 4 jump capacity COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)